El héroe
by The legend of Ren
Summary: Bien, este es un fic que suelo soñar muy seguido, da igual. Me inspira esta canción :D aunque me daba un buen de miedo en el juego. Todo es obra del maestro Shigeru Miyamoto y del artista de Koji Kondo. Recomendación: /watch?v n-QiARhXRZA&feature BFa&list HL1334178175&lf mh lolz - Leer mientras escuchan esto xD


[Bien, este es un fic que suelo soñar muy seguido, da igual. Me inspira esta canción :D aunque me daba un buen de miedo en el juego. Todo es obra del maestro Shigeru Miyamoto y del artista de Koji Kondo. ]

* * *

"¿Qué tiene de bueno ser un héroe si no se es reconocido?, no es como si quisiera que me aclamaran como a su Dios, pero, un poco de agradecimiento no estaría mal" Pensé mientras veía vidas pasar frente a mis ojos, porque, ninguna de ellas me pertenecía. Yo tan solo era la sombra de lo que fui, si, sé que suena confuso, pero, yo jamás monté un neburi, tampoco me multipliqué por una espada maldita, solo sé que voy a volverme un lobo y a salvar a una tierra que no me reconoce.

"¿Porqué yo?, No sé que piensen las Diosas acerca de esto, ni tampoco quiero saber, solo me interesa alejarme de esta maldición" Porque para ser el héroe debes sufrir, para ser el héroe debo vagar, andar en un mundo que no me respeta, que no me quiere. Sacrificarme por una felicidad que no me corresponde, porque, he sido, soy y seré el héroe del tiempo, el héroe de la luz, el héroe de siempre.

"Perder a mis pocos amigos, para salvar a mis enemigos. No conocer el amor para que tu puedas amar" ¿Cuál era la razón para la que me haya ocurrido a mi? Te has encontrado con un cruel destino, ¿no es así? Me dijo aquel hombre de extraño aspecto, ese hombre, muchas máscaras y una maldición, porque a cada lugar al que llegaba la desgracia me acompañaba, por que si yo no existiera lo mas seguro es que la leyenda se extinguiera y así, mi reflejo y mi rencarnación desaparecería conmigo.

"Tantos instrumentos" Porque, ¿cómo era posible que teniendo 10 años de edad pudiese manejar el flujo del tiempo? Una ocarina, vaya, que recuerdos. Saria, perdón, si no correspondí a tiempo, si no supe apreciarlo. Malon, lo siento, si dejé atrás Hyrule y con ello tus tierras. Zelda, ¿qué importa? Tu estarás sufriendo esto tanto como yo, porque yo tan solo soy una pieza mas en este juego que parece que las Diosas han de disfrutar.

"Una balada Melancólica" Tocar y aprenderme todas y cada una de ellas, para aparecer y desparecer, para clonar, para hacer subir y bajar el agua, para prender y apagar, entrar y salir, crecer o no hacerlo, para viajar, llamar a los 4 gigantes, detener el tiempo, acelerarlo, hacerlo mas lento, manejarlo a mi antojo con solo un objetivo...sobrevivir. Porque debía transportarme y arriesgar mi vida, para que la luna no cayera, para que el mal no se apoderara de todo un reino, para que no nos invadiera la oscuridad, para poder reclamar lo que nos pertenecía. Para hacerme cada vez mas infeliz.

"Un fiel compañero" Que terminó abandonándome, por el cual busqué y me perdí, el que se sacrificó por mi aun amándome, oh Midna, ninguno de los dos tenía contemplado aquél destino ¿Verdad?... ¿Qué hay de ti Navi? A pesar de tus gritos en los momentos mas inoportunos, esta leyenda, no podría estar completa sin ti. Malditas hadas gemelas que me hicieron vagar por cada tribu para deshacerla, romperla y aplastarla, cada esperanza, cada ilusión.

"Mascaras" Para ocultar mi verdadero ser, porque un héroe no podía arrepentirse, ni si quiera tenía elección, estaba ya todo planeado como para poder escoger otro camino, máscaras que fui perdiendo con juegos tontos, si, las perdí todas y cada una de ellas... "Oni"... ¿No era eso demonio? ¿Acaso a parte de ser un Héroe también debo ser un demonio?

"Cuartos de corazón" Estoy seguro que yo no poseo uno, tristemente, debo aceptar mi realidad, ser solo un peón de un juego sin reglas, pero, ¿pelear contra mis deseos, ideas, pensamientos y sentimiento mas secretos y oscuros? Díganme, ¿Cuál es el objetivo de esto?, hacerme mas miserable de lo que la leyenda cuenta, porque aquella parte de mi ser debió ser encerrada en uno de esos malditos templos que se llevaron a aquellas personas con las que pude haber sido feliz.

"La trifuerza" Por que no soy el único, somos tres, tres personas que no pueden decidir mas allá de lo que se les fue ordenado. Me consuela, poco me consuela. Ser valiente tiene un precio muy alto, además, nunca pertenecí a ningún lugar realmente... un kokiri, un Hylian, bien, no me sentía parte de ninguno. Soy nada, una... una leyenda que se repite una y otra vez, que hasta que no sea vuelta a contar no apareceré. Soy solo un pobre caballero sin voz, con solo una meta y un triste destino.

"Link, el héroe del tiempo" ¿Y qué si no quiero ser un héroe?, pero eso no queda mas en mi, yo solo soy... una leyenda y esa leyenda... no llevará mi nombre.

Entonces, qué tiene de bueno ser un héroe si no se es reconocido, qué tiene de bueno ser una deidad si no se hez apreciado, se hez temido. Diosas del Hyrule, Din, Nayru y Farore, no sé que piensan y no quiero saber, solo me interesa alejarme de esta maldición, de esta leyenda: La leyenda de Zelda

* * *

[¿Fin? No quedó como en mi sueño... en mi sueño yo era Link, en mujer, claro. Y, caía en un abismo que no terminaba, fue terrible, veía cosas importantes de cada juego, no pude mencionar todas, mencioné puros emblemas y no pude meter los últimos juegos de la saga (los primeros) porque antes de llegar allí me desperté :I espero tener y n tener la secuela, como sea... Uu Este fue mi sueño... DD: ¡Oh! cierto, me parece que debí soñar con esto porque ayer todo el día escuche esta canción, Koji Kondo me hace llorar a mi y a la Luna.. LOL.. nah, en serio y me quedé dormida escuchándola hasta que mi Ipod se apagó de la batería baja ._. yo creo que eso tuvo mucho que ver.. bien, ojalá les gustara D:  
les dejo la canción: watch?v=n-QiARhXRZA&feature=BFa&list=HL1334178175&lf=mh_lolz ]


End file.
